Electronic devices are components of integrated circuitry. One such device includes two conductive electrodes having a material of lower conductance there-between. A sufficient voltage differential between the two electrodes can cause current to flow from one of the electrodes to the other through the lower conductance material.
Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Memory may be fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. Memory cells may be written to, or read from, using digit lines (which may also be referred to as bit lines, data lines, sense lines, or data/sense lines) and access lines (which may also be referred to as word lines). The digit lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along columns of the array, and the access lines may conductively interconnect memory cells along rows of the array. Each memory cell may be uniquely addressed through the combination of a digit line and an access line.
Memory cells may be volatile or non-volatile. Non-volatile memory cells can store data for extended periods of time including when the computer is turned off. Volatile memory dissipates and therefore requires being refreshed/rewritten, in many instances multiple times per second. Regardless, memory cells are configured to retain or store memory in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two levels or states of information. One type of memory cell includes a select device electrically coupled in series with a memory device that stores the data.